


Fic February - 10

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day ten of fic February. Lip doesn't like that Ian is seeing an older guy and so he might possibly imply that the guy is mistreating Ian in the presence of a certain Milkovich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 10

**Author's Note:**

> there's a kink meme prompt about this somewhere

                “You’re fucking another old guy? I thought you and Mickey were...?”

 

                Ian handed Lip another beer. He’d probably need it. “This one’s not that old. And I am fucking Mickey too, but if he won’t define it I’m not gonna be exclusive.”

 

                “...right. So, this guy is...?”

 

                “I met him last time Mickey was in juvie. He buys me drinks and pricey food and it’s easy.” He had a drink of his own beer.

 

                “Mickey know about him?” Lip asked, already forming a plan in his head.

 

                “Doesn’t need to,” Ian replied, and Lip though ‘ _perfect_.’

 

-

 

                Lip didn’t have to wait too long after that; Ian managed to score himself an impressive shiner (he said it was some ROTC shit but he’d slipped up later the same day and said it was from a bet he made with Mandy so Lip doubted both of those excuses) and so Lip took his chance.

 

                Once Mandy texted back that she was free he headed over to her place to pick her up. Mickey looked as unimpressed and filthy as usual when he answered the door. Lip didn’t get why Ian liked him, but at least he wasn’t some creepy old guy.

 

                “Fuck do you want?” he asked.

 

                “Picking up Mandy,” Lip replied. Mickey turned and yelled her name over his shoulder before he turned to retreat into the house. Right before he turned the corner to his room Lip called out.

 

                “Hey, you seen Ian lately?”

 

Mickey turned to look at Lip. “Yeah, couple days ago. Fuck’s it matter?”

 

                “Just wondered if it was you who gave him the black eye. Figured he’d pissed you off at work or something,” It almost hurt how he couldn’t be blunt about this. Mickey didn’t know that Lip knew about them and he imagined that if Mickey did find out Ian would get upset and hate Lip forever so he dodged around it.

 

                “Someone punched him?” Mickey asked, and there was only a tiny edge of hysteria to his voice.

 

                “Yeah. Hope it’s not the new guy he’s seeing. I don’t wanna get involved in any of Ian’s shit,” Lip looked over his shoulder to Mandy’s door while he let that bit of information sink in.

 

                “You know who the faggot is?” Mickey asked, and Lip knew he had this.

 

                “Dunno his name. Some older guy. He’s at least a little loaded too; he dropped Ian off yesterday in a sports car,” Lip said. He paused as if he was thinking about it. “Ian didn’t have that shiner when he left.”

 

                Perfectly on cue, Mandy came out of her room and strode over to Lip, taking his hand. Lip left with Mandy without another word to Mickey, but the look in his eyes when Lip had made that comment about the black eye had Lip confident that his plan had worked.

 

-

 

                Lip got in from seeing Mandy late that night, and he found Ian doing homework in their room. He sat down on the edge of Ian’s bed and toed off his shoes.

 

                “Thought you were out with Andrew tonight,” Lip commented. He tried not to wait too eagerly for Ian to take the bait.

 

                “I did too, until he called me and told me he couldn’t keep seeing me. That I’m ‘bad for his health,’” Lip nearly laughed as he watched Ian make air quotes for that. At least Mickey was good for something. “Weird, right?”

 

                “Weird from a weirdo,” Lip agreed, internally congratulating himself.


End file.
